


Tropic Island Nest

by BlueZaca



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'd call this a h/c but....it's more just fluff with some pain, not really but there's a island involved!, sprained ankle, starsky and hutch meet gilligan's island?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Starsky and Hutch plan on a romantic picnic on an island, but trouble in paradise ensures. And so does a sprained ankle for our favorite clumsy Hutch.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Tropic Island Nest

Hutch inhaled sharply but stifled his grimace of pain as he followed behind Starsky. 

“Hutch, I TOLD you this was a stupid idea.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he mumbled and rolled his eyes. Biting his lower lip in an effort not to cry out in pain. 

“ _Let’s take a boat ride out to that island! It’ll be fun! Don’t worry you worrywart!”_ Starsky mimicked Hutch. “Why do I listen to you?”

“Just _stop_ saying _I told you so,_ and find some shelter.” Hutch grunted.

“I will _not_ stop saying I told you so. How are we gonna get home? Hmm?”

“Starsky, it is pitch _black_ except for the moon. I can fix the motor tomorrow or rig up some flare. Or, actually, you know what? I told Huggy and Dobey we were going here and if we weren’t back by tomorrow afternoon to _come check on us_.” Hutch said through clenched teeth. His steps growing more irregular as he began to drag the leg causing him pain behind him. 

“You told them to check on us?”

“It’s not like we have phones on the island, Starsk.” He sucked in another breath, hoping Starsky wouldn’t hear. “Wanted to make sure we didn’t wind up like _Gilligan’s Island_.”

They walked along in silence for a few minutes, as silent as could be with Hutch could be sucking in sharp breaths and Starsky mumbling under his breath.

“Hey, how about this?” Starsky asked, making a waving motion towards a section of palm trees. “We can use that machete we brought on the boat and whack some palm fronds and make a lean to.”

“Perfect.” Hutch slid down on the sand, getting the weight off his ankle. 

“What? Sitting down already? I need some help, Blintz.” Starsky turned to face Hutch and crossed his arms when he saw him sitting down.

“Give me a second to catch my breath and I’ll be with you.” Hutch involuntarily gripped his ankle and winced.

Starsky slid down beside him and laid his hand over Hutch’s. “Hey, you okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Really? Because you look like shit.”

“It’s dark, Starsky. You couldn’t possibly tell that.”

“ _I_ can.” 

“And what, pray tell, can you exactly tell?”

“That you feel like shit.”

“Wonderful.”

“What happened?”

“You’ll say I told you so.”

“‘course I will.”

Hutch rolled his eyes and then winced at the pain shooting through his leg. “I stepped down wrong getting out of the boat and my ankle hurts like hell. Happy?”

“Why would that make me happy?”

“Because, you said it was a _stupid_ idea to come here and me getting hurt was me just asking for it.” 

Starsky sat there in silence, staring as Hutch rubbed his ankle, then silently got up. 

“Starsk?”

“I’m gonna start getting the shelter ready.”

“Hang on,” Hutch made a motion to get up and Starsky waved at him to stop.

“I said _I’d_ get it. You’re gonna break something if you keep walking. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I’m not that badly-” Hutch let out a hiss as if on cue, “hurt.” 

“Sure, Blintz. Now sit still, would yah?” Starsky leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“Am I being punished with kisses on the top of my head now?” Hutch let out a laugh and then a groan as he clutched his ankle.

Starsky bent down and placed a quick peck on his lips. “ _Don’t move_.” Starsky commanded and pointed his finger at him sternly. 

Hutch rolled his eyes and then laid back on the sand as he waited for Starsky, grateful that Starsky told him to sit down and not worry. 

Starsky returned in a few minutes with a rolled up blanket. 

“What’s that?” 

“To prop your ankle up.” Starsky said as he gently lifted Hutch’s ankle and slid the rolled up blanket under it.

“Oh.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said softly. 

“Ok, I’m gonna go attempt to put us together a lean-to.” Starsky grinned and saluted him as he stood up. 

“Starsk?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks…”

Starsky winked, and with a grin said, “Love yah.”

  
  
  


“This is, this is nice.”

“‘course it is!” Starsky leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I made it didn’t I?”

Hutch began to laugh but inhaled sharply as he winced in pain. “Indeed you did.” He let out a laugh in between his groans. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Hutch grimaced. “I’ll be okay. My ankle still hurts, but being elevated helps. I just really hope either Dobey or Huggy remembers to check on us like I told them to.”

“I dunno. Being stranded on a desert isle sounds—”

“It sounds like _Gilligan’s Island_ , Starsky.”

“This is a bad thing? Being stuck on an island all alone with a handsome, good looking,—”

“Klutz.”

“Well, I mean, that too.” Starsky slipped his arm around him and Hutch nuzzled into his neck. “There’s absolutely no one I’d rather be stranded on an uncharted desert isle with.”

“What about someone with a boat?”

“That wouldn't be _stranded_ on an uncharted desert isle.”

“This _isn’t an_ **_uncharted_ ** _desert isle, Starsk._ ”

“Where’s your sense of romance?”

“I’m in _pain_.”

Starsky kissed the top of his head and then threaded his fingers through Hutch’s hair. “Kiss it and make it better?”

Hutch nestled himself further into Starsky’s arms.

Starsky continued to run his fingers through Hutch’s hair until his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. 

“Good night you big klutz. I love you.” Starsky whispered and stretched his legs out as he pulled Hutch closer. 

  
  
  


“STARSKY! HUTCHINSON!” Dobey’s voice boomed out across the island.

Starsky groaned and opened his eyes, trying to extend the arm that Hutch had somehow managed to sleep on for half the night. 

Hutch let out a moan and shifted enough for Starsky to get his arm out from under him. Starsky tried slipping out from under Hutch without waking him, Hutch woke up anyway. 

“Huh?” Hutch said through a sleepy haze.

“Up and at ‘em, country boy.” Starsky nudged Hutch, and then stood up. “CAP’N! OVER HERE!” Starsky’s voice yelled out over the island.

“Starsk?” Hutch sat up suddenly, and then reached for his ankle in a sudden grimace of pain. 

“Dobey apparently came to check on us, like you asked.” Starsky said with a slight grin. 

“Good. Hope he doesn’t expect me to _use_ this ankle.”

“I’ll carry you,” Starsky winked. 

“Sure you can.” Hutch rolled his eyes. 

Starsky winked again and then yelled towards the sound of Dobey’s voice, “OVER HERE!”

“STARSKY! HUTCHINSON!” Dobey yelled once more and then finally came into view. 

“Got a hurt boy here, Cap’n.” Starsky waved his arm towards Hutch, still lying on the ground. 

“Hutchinson, what happened to you?” Dobey asked with an underlying tone of concern.

“Sprain, I think.” Hutch said and involuntarily rubbed his ankle. 

“Can you make it back to the boat?”

Hutch attempted to sit up and then said, “Maybe. I think I may have to have you two to lean on,” he said with a pained look. 

Dobey looked between both Starsky and Hutch with an understanding look. But then said with a stern voice, “You two just finding a way to get out of duty?”

Starsky let out a laugh, “I think Hutch would rather we find a less painful way for him to get out of duty.”

“Starsky, if you could think of a less painful way to get me to the boat I’d be much obliged.”

“Gotta push through the pain, Hutchinson,” Starsky said as he offered an arm to Hutch to grab and pull him up. Dobey took Hutch by the other side and together they limped back to the boat. 

“Thanks, Captain.” Hutch said with a relieved sigh as he finally sat down. 

“Hutchinson?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Do me a favor.”

“What’s that?”

“Next time you decide to sprain your ankle, do it in one of the two of your apartments so I don’t have to do a search and rescue mission.” Dobey said with a stern voice, but his eyes twinkled. 

Starsky let out a bark of laughter. “I’ll try to tell him to remember that, Cap’n!”

Hutch let out a groan. “ _Why_ does it have to be _me_ that sprains his ankle?”

“Because, Hutch,” Starsky said with a grin as he sat down across from him, “you said it yourself: _You’re_ the klutz.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the _Gilligan's Island_ theme song! This was an attempt at writing a h/c, but as my fics so often end up, it ended up mostly fluff. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
